


The Beach

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [51]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M | Olivia Mansfield Lives, Older Woman/Younger Man, Retirement, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: There was a time when if you'd asked either James or Olivia when they'd planned to retire they would have both said that was what death was for.
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield
Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/579049
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look at me. Fixing Skyfall and ignoring Spectre. It's so weird how nobody seems to mind. :D
> 
> Anyway, I had a crappy evening and I needed some fluff. I've had this idea in my head for a few days, ever since I found this YouTube page: https://youtu.be/Xn8tufsbSz0 As soon as I saw the beach in the video I thought that this is where James and Olivia should retire to.

"You look like a poster for retirement, Bond."

James smiled, though it was hidden from view under a brimmed straw hat he had over his face.

The hat lifted and James opened his eyes as his smile grew.

"You should talk," he replied.

Olivia glanced down at her clothes and chuckled. Her body was wrapped in a floral sarong. James reached up to until it and it fell open to reveal a white bikini, the top of which barely contained her breasts.

James licked his lips as he felt the stirrings of arousal.

Olivia rolled her eyes and pulled the sarong from him, throwing it playfully on his face.

He adjusted himself in the hammock to allow her to get in with him more easily, then they settled back together as the hammock swung slowly to a gentle sway.

The beach was to their right. It was a small, secluded section that belonged only to them. To their left was their 'hut,' as Olivia liked to call it. It was an open building with only one main room that included everything, and a comfortable bathroom. The part of the 'hut' that faced the beach was a glass wall that could be opened all the way so the breeze could flow freely into the house.

James let the hat fall back over his face and sighed happily as Olivia settled into his arms.

"You sound very content," she muttered.

"Hmm," was all he replied.

They'd been here only a month and to both of their surprise, they'd taken to it rather well. There were plenty of ways to communicate with the outside world in the house, but they had completely ignored them. Their only communications came when they checked in with Six every other day and spoke with Tanner or M.

James didn't miss it at all. Neither did Olivia.

"There is one thing that annoys me," he admitted to her.

"What's that?" she asked, her voice not taking on even a hint of curiosity.

"It's bloody impossible to have sex in a hammock," he said.

Olivia broke out in laughter. The hammock began to sway in longer arcs again as her body shook against his.

"Oh, dear," she said. "I'll bring up the problem to Tanner at the next check in."

Now James laughed.

"Oh, god," he said. "I don't think that would be good for him at all."

"I know," Olivia replied. "Remember his face when he caught us kissing in my hospital room?"

James laughed at the memory.

After a few minutes, they quieted back down and the hammock returned to it's low sway.

"This really is perfect," Olivia said.

She sounded sleepy, which made perfect sense. After James and she had a long discussion in hospital, after Skyfall, and she had recovered, they had retired to what amounted to the middle of nowhere. Then they had proceeded to make up for lost time.

They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. They had both been surprised by that, as well. But all those years of repressing their feelings for each other had turned into a constant need to be with the other, even if it was nothing more than laying together in the hammock.

The sounds of the waves gently crashing on the shore and the feel of Olivia wrapped in his arms always relaxed James more than he'd even been before. He was glad things had finally worked out in their favor, though the way in which they came about was something he'd rather not spend a lot of time considering.

"Shhh," Olivia said. "Stop thinking about that."

"How can you tell?" he asked.

"You tense up and your heart begins to beat erratically," she said.

James forced himself to relax until Olivia pronounced him, "better." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Get some rest," she admonished sleepily. "You'll need it, because I checked the itinerary and it looks like you are fucking me against the shower wall later."


End file.
